Everytime it Rains
by Gidget2
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if something HORRIBLE happened to Brian? What will Justin do to get him back?
1. Default Chapter

~Everytime it Rains~  
  
A/n: Ever wonder what would happen to Justin if some horrible tragedy befell Brian? Well this is an example. Warning. This is an angsty fic. Very very sad. Please attempt to listen to the song it just makes it so much better. It's called "everytime it rains" by Ace of Base. Yes, ima loser. lol well try to enjoy the fic. it does have a sappy ending.  
  
".......... I see dark clouds out my window. I know the storm is coming yeah. And the thunder just confirms my fears. And I know the tears are in it........"  
  
"Brian, where are you going? It's practically 2:30 in the morning." Justin Taylor grumbled, peering through one sleepy eye at the man next to him.   
  
Brian Kinney put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. "Out for a walk. Go back to sleep." But Justin rose as well and put on a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt of Brian's. "I'm coming too, I don't need to sleep." Brian turned to object, but then saw the look of determination in his eyes.   
  
"Alright, suit yourself. But it's pouring, so wear a coat."   
  
Justin grinned and grabbed a black coat. "Yes mother." He mimicked, putting it on.   
  
Brian shot Justin a look and then smiled. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Justin smiled and walked by him. "Yep, that's why you love me."  
  
Once they were outside, Brian walked a few paces ahead of Justin, and Justin stared a the ground as the rain pounded around them. He looked up just as a man came over to Brian.   
  
"Hey, I'm glad you came. After the night before, I didn't think you would be able to manage."   
  
Justin drew in a sharp breath and stared at the sight before him. A man around Brian's age, who was unbelievably good looking was standing there talking to Brian. Brian grinned and looked around for Justin. But Justin turned and started to walk back towards the loft.   
"Justin, it's not what you think it is. I'm not fucking him, I'm seeing him for other reasons. Justin, just come back here." Brian started to walk after him, but Justin just kept walking.  
  
Sure, he knew that Brian still had sex with other men, but this seemed too familiar. Like they had been seeing each other for a while, and that's what scared Justin. That he was being replaced by a man who knew everything, who wasn't crippled, who was in good health. Justin turned in the middle of the street to face Brian.   
  
"......I'll be crying unable to stop. Look here comes the very first drop....."  
  
"Brian, how long have you been seeing this guy? What's going on?" Justin demanded as Brian stopped on the sidewalk.   
  
"Look, Justin he's just a friend of mine. Come off the middle of the fucking road, and talk to me upstairs."   
  
But Justin stood his ground, as the rain mingled with his tears. "I know I'm not what you want me to be. I'm crippled. I know I don't know anything that guy probably knows, and I don't really always live up to your expectations. I try though, and I love you, and I thought you might've felt the same."   
  
The sight before Brian was pitiful, and his heart hurt. Justin was standing on the road, his frustrations bleeding out, his anger at himself for being crippled, the nightmares he still had, everything since the attack.   
  
"Justin, you know that means nothing to me. Now would you get off the middle of the fucking road for christ's sake?" Brian saw it coming in slow motion.   
  
As Justin slowly was walking towards him, a car pulled out of a parking spot, and started swerving down the road at a moderately high speed.   
  
"Justin!" Brian shouted as he ran toward him, and shoved him hard toward the other side of the car.   
  
But it was too late for Brian. There was a loud screeching, the smash of glass, the sound of bones breaking. "Brian! NO!" Justin screamed as he rose slowly from the road to see Brian laying on the road. The person driving the car was knocked out, but there were a few people who had witnessed the accident who were calling the ambulance. Justin ran over to Brian's body and picked up his head, cradling it in his hands.   
  
"Brian Brian pleaseeeee hang on. Do it for me, please please stay alive." Justin chanted over and over again. The paramedics had to practically drag Justin off of Brian's body, and they rushed Brian and Justin to the hospital.  
  
"Who's at the door mom?" Michael Novotney yawned as he walked behind his mother Debbie Novotney.   
  
"I don't know sweetheart, but they're crazy whoever it is. It's 3:30 in the morning for christ's sake!" Debbie and Michael stood to the side as Debbie opened the door.  
  
"Sunshine? What the fuck are you doing here?" Debbie exclaimed in disbelief as she saw the somewhat bloody boy in front of her. He seemed almost to be in shock as he walked in.   
  
"We have to go to the hospital. Now. Brian got hit by a car. He's in serious critical condition. Mikey, call his mother and any other family members."   
  
Michael's eyes grew large and he ran to the phone and called Mrs. Kinney and Brian's sister. Then he called Emmett and Ted. Then he turned to Justin.   
  
"Why aren't you there?" He asked, sitting down next to the boy who seemed inconsolable.   
"They told me to go home and tell my parents. They thought I was his little brother. They practically kicked me out." Justin choked on his words and he began to sob. Debbie held him tightly and Michael began to cry lightly, and he held onto Justin as well.  
  
"......Cause everytime it rains, I fall to pieces. So many memories the rain releases. I feel you, I taste you, I cannot forget. Everytime it rains, I get wet......."  
  
"Are..ALL of you to see Mr. Kinney?" The doctor asked in disbelief as the small crowd of people sat in the waiting room.   
  
There was Melanie, Lindsay, Gus, Emmett, Ted, Michael, Debbie, Vic, Michael's friend Tracy, and Justin and his mother, Jennifer. Then across the room sat Brian's mother Sharon, and his sister. They all nodded and the doctor nodded.   
  
"Well, I understand. He is just waking up, so I want immediate family and people of relationship that are intimate to see Mr. Kinney only. I'm sorry, but this is procedure." Brian's mother and sister went in first.   
  
"Brian? It's your mother and your sister. Please sweetheart, say something..." Brian's mother pleaded, sitting beside his bed. His sister stroked his scratched head and sighed.   
Slowly, Brian's eyes opened and he looked around the room. "Where the fuck am I?" He grumbled, trying to get up, then fell to the mattress as a sharp pain overtook his body.   
"Who, the fuck are you?" He asked, looking at his mother and sister. He looked at them blankly, and his mother covered her mouth.   
  
"Oh my god, he has amnesia. Call the doctors. GO!" She bellowed at her daughter, and she ran out of the room. His mother took his hands.  
  
"I am your mother Brian. Do you know what happened?" Brian slowly shook his head and looked up at her again.   
  
"What did you call me? Brian? Is that my name? I don't even know who the fuck I am. Call a doctor."   
  
Brian's mother sat up, staring down at her only son. He had such a horrible life, living as a homosexual. Maybe, just maybe, this was a blessing in disguise. As his sister and the doctor came running in, she stopped them at the door and told them what she planned to do. His sister was ecstatic, but the doctor was unsure.   
  
"I don't know, that's very risky Mrs. Kinney. Should he remember, he could hate all of us, and maybe even sue you. After all, it's only traumatic amnesia. He is bound to remember if he sees enough things to stimulate his memory. But if that's what you wish, then I have no control." His mother nodded and his sister sat down next to him.   
  
"Brian, you are thirty years old, and an ad executive. You're a single, STRAIGHT man. You were in love with a woman, but she turned out to be a lesbian, and she has broken your heart. He name is Lindsay Peterson. You are homophobic and hate homosexual people."   
  
Brian took in the information and nodded. "Why do I hate them? I don't understand." His mother looked at his sister and nodded.   
  
"Becuase your best friend, Michael Novotny, turned out to be gay and tried to make advances on you. Lastly, there is another. His name is Justin Taylor. He was an aspiring ad exec, and you started to give him advice on the business world. He outside in the hallway. Would you like to meet him?"   
  
Brian nodded and sat up slightly. His mother went out in the hallway and grabbed Justin. "I want to talk to you. Alone." Justin looked at everyone else and shrugged. "Okay Mrs. Kinney."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? TO ME?!! TO MICHAEL AND LINDSAY AND EVERYONE? ARE YOU INSANE?" Justin screamed at Brian's mother, who sat calmly.   
  
"I want my son to live out the remainder of his life as a normal man. And you are not going to interfere. If you love him as much as I think you do, you will let him have this chance."   
Justin paced in frustration, and then looked down at her. "Where do I fit in?"   
  
Mrs. Kinney stood up. "You're a young apprentice who wishes to become a young ad exec. Brian is your tutor. Play out of the lines Mr. Taylor, and I'll make sure he never sees you again."   
  
Justin walked away and went to the waiting room and told everyone what she had done. "WHAT?!" "THAT BITCH!" "SHE CANT DO THAT!" "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"   
  
A series of voices rose in fits of yelling. Michael and Justin embraced and silently sobbed, and Justin cleared his eyes.   
  
"I don't know what to do Michael. I can't let her do this to the man I love." But Michael had come up with another plan.   
  
"No no, we'll let her try out this blasphemous plan. Brian will remember the moment he sets eyes on Justin."   
  
Everyone quieted down and looked at Justin. "It's true. If there's one person to pull him out of this, it's you Justin," said Lindsay quietly, leaning into Melanie.   
  
Justin looked at everyone unsurely, and then walked down toward the room Brian was in. It was only him and the machines in there. Justin felt his eyes tear up and he sat down next to Brian. But no words came out. He could only sit there and cry.   
  
"Don't cry sonny-boy. I'm alright." Brian's voice came out thick as he saw the young man in front of him.   
  
There was something about him. He knew that he had been something to this man. He was beautiful, almost angelic. His soft blue eyes and blonde hair shined and he smiled, clearing his eyes. "You don't know how good it is to hear you say that Brian. How are you feeling?" Justin looked into his blank eyes, trying to see a farmiliar glow in them. Nothing.  
  
"....Darlin I am still in love with you. As time passes by it just intensifies. Though I'll never be with you again. I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes...."  
  
3 Weeks Later.  
  
"Justin, pay attention. Now, what does this ad say?" Brian was growing frustrated.   
  
The beautiful blonde boy grinned up at him, and then saw the serious look in his eyes. "Sorry Brian. I guess something about...uhm....I don't know.."   
  
Justin stared at the ground. Brian studied the blonde boy a moment, then handed him a piece of paper and a pen.   
  
"Here. Write down everything that this ad uses to sell. Everything." Justin sighed and sat down at the bar, and began looking at the ad and writing.   
  
Brian sat on his couch and studied the boy again. He was simply a wonder to behold. Blonde hair that shined like a halo, and a smile like rays of sunshine. That's what he had heard a woman calling him on the street one day. It sounded so familiar, that Brian got a headache from trying to remember. He looked over Justin's body, a sensation stirring in him that felt both good and wrong. Wrong because he was straight, right? Maybe Justin could help him remember something.   
  
"Uhm, Justin? Do you wanna stop that for a minute and come over here?" Justin's head snapped up and he stared a moment. "Sure Bri." Justin left the paper and crawled onto the couch beside Brian.   
  
Just being that close to him made Brian's breath quicken, and his body to feel alive. Trying to push the feeling out of his system, Brian looked into Justin's eyes. "What....tell me stuff about myself....my life, anything. I wish I could remember."   
  
Justin felt his pulse quicken, trying to think of ways to make him remember. "Well, you are and always were an ad executive. You won an award about a year ago for being the best ad exec in Pittsburgh." Justin paused as a glint came into Brian's eyes.   
  
"Yeah....I think I remember some of that. Something about a job offer in New York.....but I never got it did I?" Justin shook his head, and smiled. "No, but you were boasting the entire like, week about moving to New York, not looking back..." Another glint in Brian's eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I said I wasn't going to look back, and that I expected you to do the same....you cried. I don't know why you were so upset, you could've found another man to apprentice."   
Justin had to look down, to stop himself from crying. He bit his lip and continued. "Yeah, you've been friends with Michael Novotney since you were like 15. He is the only person you really care about."   
  
Brian looked at Justin as he talked, and saw that he was holding a lot back. "You're not telling me everything. There's way more to it. Justin, I need you to tell me this stuff." Justin took a deep breath, and then leaned forward and kissed Brian. Brian pushed him away, not wanting to accept the fact that Justin's kiss was one of the best things he had ever felt. "What are you doing Justin?!"  
  
End of chapter One  
  
A/N: Well? Good or no? I crave reviews....i really do. please give them to me! FEED ME! 


	2. Everytime It Rains- Chapter 2

Everytime It Rains Chapter 2  
  
A/N: You know, i will hafta request that please do not waste your time flaming me. it really doesn't affect my writing, or how many more things i will write. I have been told i am pretty good at what i do. i am always open for FRIENDLY critism, or constructive criticism. as well as ideas or anything else about the show that people wish to tell me. but don't waste your time saying things like "you suck." or "that sucked". please. if you think you're better than me, prove it. to everyone else, thanks for the friendly reviews, i totally appreciate and love them :)  
  
Everytime it Rains, Chapter 2: Recap:::  
Brian and Justin were outside arguing, when Justin thought Brian had been fucking the same person for a long period of time. That was not allowed in their relationship. a car came out and nearly hit justin. but brian pushed him out of the way, taking the full impact. he now has traumatic amnesia, and his ice-queen-bitchface mother and sister have him convinced that he's straight. yet so many things are telling him otherwise. justin is over, because brian's mom told him that justin was an aspiring ad exec. so brian tutors him. but when brian asks about his former life, justin holds back. when brian asks him to let it out, justin kisses him. AAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Chapter 2: To Be  
  
"Justin! What are you doing?" Brian exclaimed, pushing the younger man off of him.   
  
He wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but he didn't like the feeling he got when Justin's soft lips pressed against his. It was a feeling of comfort, security, arousal, and so many other things. He looked at Justin, whose eyes were bright blue and shining, waiting for a reaction. But the look on Brian's face said it all. He looked at Justin as though he would kill him, and Justin rose quickly, gathering his things. Brian just stared, unsure of what to say. As Justin shot a quick glare at Brian, he stood by the door.  
  
"If you want to know what I was hiding, Brian Kinney, go to Liberty Avenue. You'll get all the answers you need there. Ask your bosses, ask your colleagues. Check out all the websites on your computer that you haven't opened since you got home. But don't you ask me anymore. I'm done."  
  
Justin left more out of fear, than out of anger. He had no reason to be angry at Brian. That would just be ignorant if he were. But he couldn't do it anymore, it hurt too much. This was the man he loved, the man who he was sure at one point loved him as well. And to see him like this killed him. But he knew that Joan Kinney wasn't fooling around when she said that she would make sure Justin would never see him again. So he didn't tell Brian a thing, just pointed him in the right direction. Justin sat in his car, trying to catch his breath.   
  
He needed to get Brian down there.   
  
He had to think of a way.   
  
But he just told Brian that he was done.   
  
Maybe Justin would just go down there himself tonight and pick up a trick.  
  
Sex always solved a problem. Brian taught him that.  
  
Brian sat on his couch, unable to think straight. He wasn't sure what to think. Was he gay? He knew from people that he talked to that that street was full of gays and lesbians. No, he wasn't gay.   
  
How could he be?   
  
But if he wasn't, why were there male pornography sites in his computer's "Favorites" list?   
  
Why were there strange men calling him asking to come over?   
  
He didn't know.   
  
And why had Justin's lips felt so damn good?........  
  
Brian sat down in confusion. None of it really was sinking in, it just floated above his head, hovering waiting for an opportunity to dive in and help.   
  
Brian went into his room and fell asleep. He had a dream, for the first time since the accident. In it, Brian met Justin in a crowded dance floor, and they danced together. Justin was wearing a tuxedo, and looked like an angel. But soon the dream turned dark, and Justin was hurt. Brian dreamed the anger he had felt. He lashed in his sleep, sweating and panting. He felt like he was the one getting beaten, not Justin. He awoke with a start, and stared at a picture beside his bed. He didn't know where it came from, but he slightly remembered it. He was standing in a brightly coloured building with his arms around Justin's neck. It was an art show, Brian remembered that. Justin's art show.   
  
Why did he look so happy with that boy?   
  
He needed answers.  
  
He was going to listen to Justin. He didn't know why. But something in his eyes was haunting Brian's every thought. The way that they were innnocent, yet so mature. And Brian wanted to know why. He wanted his life back, and if he had to listen to someone that he barely knew, then he would do so.   
  
He walked to his closet and put on a black button up sleeveless collared shirt, and a pair of black pants. He resembled a panther, and he stared at himself in a mirror. He shaved quickly, and ran a brush through his hair. After splashing on some cologne, he grabbed the keys to his jeep and left.  
  
On Liberty Avenue, the lights were flashing, and the crowd was brightly colored. Brian parked his jeep, and walked down the street. There were men left right and center staring openly at him, and Brian smiled smugly. Why did this all seem so familiar to him? He went into a dingy diner, and saw a woman that he remembered Justin talking to one day on the street. Her name was Debbie, and she had been the one calling Justin "Sunshine". The name did fit. Brian sat down and Debbie rushed over immediately.   
  
"Hey, what can I get you tonight?" She could tell that Brian was disoriented, and that maybe a certain blonde angel had told him to come here. So she didn't say anything.  
  
"Uhm, a coffee, black please. You're Debbie, right?" Brian looked at her in wonder, at all of the buttons, colours and, well, GAY things in this place. But he felt comfortable. At home almost.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, Bebbie Novotney. And you're Brian Kinney."   
  
The name Novotney sounded familiar, and he thought for a moment. Wasn't that the last name of that guy who was supposed to be Brian's best friend, Michael? The gay one? For some reason, he wasn't registering as Michael in Brian's mind. Only Mikey. Debbie left and got him his coffee, and sat down in the booth with him.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Debbie wanted to get straight to the point with him, and not waste any time.   
  
"Justin told me if I ever wanted to remember anything, to come here. So I thought I would listen to him."  
  
"That's a first. You, listening to someone? Jesus Christ it's a day of reckoning." Debbie joked, when meanwhile she was more scared for Brian.   
  
There were so many memories that Brian would have to remember on this street. This was the street he first met Justin on. The places he went to dance, to fuck, to be with Justin. There were so many things.   
  
Brian rose after paying for his coffee, and Debbie walked with him to the doorway.   
  
"You know Brian, Michael thinks about you often, but he doesn't know what to say, or do. Be careful out here, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Here, take an umbrella, it's pouring!"   
  
Debbie smiled brightly, and Brian took the black umbrella from her. He walked back to his jeep and grabbed his black coat, because the air had chilled. He walked down the street, and began to get a headache. It was familiar. He could remember going into different places with a group of men, and drinking or dancing. But he didn't remember why he had been in these places. He assumed that it was because Mikey, and another one of the men were obviously gay, and Brian was just dragged along.   
  
Yes, that had to be it. But why was it that he was remembering places that they weren't involved in. Like a dark backroom, or a bathhouse? He stopped, trying to clear his head. He looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes. It was Justin, with a man hanging off of him. They were kissing, and Justin was laughing at something the man had said.  
  
Why oh why did this hurt? To see Justin with another man. He stood underneath a lamppost as the man ran to get what Brian assumed was his coat. The rain poured around Justin, and was blurred by the light of the lamp.   
  
It hit Brian like a Mack truck.  
  
He leaned against the post as memory after memory shot him. Justin looked to his left to see Brian dropping his umbrella, holding his head.  
  
"Brian!" He shouted loudly, running over. He pulled him upwards, and Brian had his eyes closed. His face looked like he was in immense pain, and Justin quickly led him over to his car. Justin drove like a madman to Brian's loft, and helped him into the elevator and into his loft. He laid him down on the couch, and got a glass of water. Brian laid there, eyes shut, still in pain, as Justin sat by his side.  
  
Justin under the lamp post.  
Brian and Justin fucking.  
Telling Justin that he was only a fuck.  
Brian making Justin cry.  
Fucking strange men.  
Fucking Justin.  
Justin with his nipple pierced.  
Brian fucking Justin.  
Justin at Babylon.  
Places Brian fucked Justin.  
The bathhouse.  
The backroom at Babylon.  
His loft.  
Mikey's room.  
Justin at Woody's.  
Brian making Justin cry.  
Justin at the King of Babylon contest.  
Brian fucking Justin.  
Brian moving to New York.  
Brian making Justin cry.  
Justin at prom.  
Brian and Justin dancing.  
Justin getting bashed.  
Justin in the hospital.  
Justin at Woody's.  
Justin at his loft.  
Brian and Justin fighting.  
Brian and Justin fucking.  
Brian and Justin, Brian and Justin. IT was always Brian and Justin.  
  
A few hours later, Brian awoke. He knew everything now. He remembered it all. Mikey and his friendship, Emmett, Ted, Lindsay, Melanie, Gus, Debbie, Vic.....everyone. Especially Justin.   
  
Justin lay sleeping beside Brian on the floor, breathing deeply. Brian wanted desperately to shake him and tell him what he knew. But he picked him up instead and put him on the bed. Then Brian put on a pair of sunglasses, a pair of blue jeans, and a black muscle shirt, and drove up to the hospital.  
  
"I, I can't believe it! Full and complete recovery! What made this happen Brian? Usually this is a slow procedure, what caused your memory to spark back?"  
  
"I went down to Liberty Avenue, and saw Justin. What the fuck did you think you were doing doc? Letting my mother of all people make the decisions? Jesus Christ you should've killed me then!" Brian was angry, but he knew how manipulative his mother was, and let the doctor off light, with only an expulsion of his degree. He was also going to sue the mother fucker, but then decided not to.  
  
He drove over to Debbie's next, and Vic answered the door. "Hey Brian, what can I help you with?" He felt he had to be polite, unaware that Brian was back to being, well, Brian.  
  
"Where the fuck is Mikey?" Vic laughed and hugged Brian quickly, then let him in. "He's in the livingroom."  
  
Brian walked into the livingroom, to see Mikey watching Gilligan's Island.  
  
"You know they were all fags. I would've fucked Gilligan and the Captain. What about you Mikey?"  
  
"Gillig- Brian?!? Brian!! You're.......I mean....are you?" Mikey stood up quickly and stared, disbelief on his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm back to being the world's most fabulous fag. Or maybe second fabulous, next to Emmett." Mikey's face lit up in a huge grin, and he hugged Brian quickly.  
  
After a reunion at Mikey's, Brian felt he had better go home to Justin.  
  
He walked in to see Justin making himself a drink. The loft was dark except for a few candles lit. Brian knew how much Justin loved candles, and he walked behind the younger man, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Justin thought it was an attack, and swung his arms wildly.   
  
"Fucking Christ Justin! That's the hello I get?" Brian stared down at Justin, as Justin looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Brian....are you okay?"  
  
Justin saw it all in his eyes though. He began to cry, and Brian held him tightly. "Don't cry Sonny boy. I'm okay."  
  
Justin looked up, his eyes shining, his face tear-streaked. Brian was filled with such desire, that he grabbed him tightly and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Oh Brian....oh Brian Brian Brian....I love you, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again, please. Oh I love you." Justin was babbling as Brian kissed his neck and held him tightly in his arms.  
  
"Justin, love you too. Love you, love you...."  
  
Justin smiled and the two went to Brian's bedroom, and made some more memories.  
  
~FiN  
  
Well, I know, I could've done better. But I just had to write, and I think I might make a revised chapter of this one. Once i get my writing freak on. lol. 


End file.
